


Undershock

by Kinogirl



Category: BioShock, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: EXP and LOVE (Undertale), Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 18:50:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9338345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kinogirl/pseuds/Kinogirl
Summary: A Little Sister has fallen down into the Underground, without her 'Daddy' she is defenceless luckily a funny skeleton is a good replacement.





	

Boredom...that's what Flowey was feeling right now, bored.

No new children have fallen down the hole in a long time, Flowey was waiting near the entrance to the ruins hoping to catch the last fallen child.  
Flowey heard a sound of crying, he smiled time to start the act, he waited for the child...and waited...and waited.  
'What the hell is taking that child so long?', Flowey could still hear the kid crying so he groaned he was sick of waiting, he made his way toward the crying child.  
He soon spotted what looked like a little girl, she was wearing a tattered pink dress and carrying some sort of syringe, "howdy" Flowey said, the girl hearing the voice turned and Flowey's face changed from happy to terrified.

The child's eyes...bright gleeming yellow...they, they looked j-just like...  
"H-Howdy...there, your n-new" Flowey said nervousness in his voice the child seemed to stare into his very soul, "kid, your kinda scaring me with the...creepy face" he said again.  
The child stared silently, before she screamed loudly, Flowey ducked underground as the child scared him off, noticing the flower gone the child moved on, without her 'Daddy' around she had to be careful and quiet, she had to find her 'beddy time' or her 'Daddy'.

The little girl had walked far into the ruins, most of the monsters avoided the girl, her eyes were scary enough and that syringe she was carrying...well, it was enough to make them feel threatened.  
The puzzles that were normally activated were not, so the little girl continued on her path, she soon reached a dead looking tree in front of a small house, maybe 'Daddy' was in there?

The little girl began to run toward the house "Mr Bubbles?" the girl said before pausing at the door opening and seeing a goat lady walk out "oh...child, I'm sorry are you okay?" she asked, the child backed away in fear this wasn't 'Daddy' "it's okay my child, I am Toriel, guardian of the ruins, there is no need to be scared of me" Toriel said kneeling down.  
Toriel noticed the child's tattered dress "are you hurt, do you need healing?" she asked concerned, the little girl didn't feel safe, this was a stranger...where was her 'Daddy'?  
"MR BUBBLES!" the girl yelled hoping her 'Daddy' would show up, Toriel stared a little confused "um...who is Mr Bubbles?" she asked, the girl gave no answer as she just cried in fear, Toriel frowned "do not cry little one please" she said reaching out to the child, she screamed and in instinct plunged her syringe straight into Toriel's soul, Toriel gasped loudly and paused as she felt her soul drain.

The little girl didn't like hurting this angel but this angel was going to take her and hurt her, soon Toriel's body turned to dust and the little girl had some purple liquid in her syringe bottle, the little girl knew she would have to drain the bottle before putting more Adam in it for her 'Daddy'.  
The little girl began to drink from the syringe until it was empty, she felt a new sense of power in her, for now it was not important, she stuck the needle in her arm and drained out some of her Adam for 'Daddy'.

He couldn't be far, she could feel him close by...she entered the house and found her way to the ruins door, she could feel him more strongly, he was close.  
The little girl opened the door and found herself in a snowy forest, she shivered a little cold but her 'Daddy' wasn't far she could feel him watching her, she walked forward "Daddy?" she said wondering why he was hiding...was this a game of hide and seek?

The little girl continued walking, ignoring the stick on the ground and even ignoring when it snapped without warning, she giggled when she heard something following her as she reached a bridge, she stopped hearing the slow walking approaching "human..." the male voice said making the little girl smile, it was him.

'Daddy'

Sans always loved greeting the humans like this "don't you know how to greet a new pal?" he asked going as slow as possible to instil fear into them, it makes the whoopie cushion SO much more funny "turn around...and shake...my hand" Sans continued.  
In an instant the girl turned and leapt into Sans in a tight hug this confused Sans "uh kid...heh...your brave" he said the other children either acted in fear or surprise, he's never had one hug him...and so tightly "as much as I love hugs kiddo I-" Sans started before hearing soft crying.

Even though he was a skeleton, Sans didn't have a empty heart "hey it's okay" he said starting to brush the girl's hair "did...something happen in those ruins?" he asked but the girl didn't seem to respond to his question which was very worrying...was she deaf maybe?  
Sans tried pushing her off but the girl had a grip of steel "okay kiddo that's enough" he said, the girl didn't understand wasn't 'Daddy' happy to see her?  
Maybe 'Daddy' needed a reminder, holding the needle syringe in her right hand she aimed directly for Sans soul and...Sans's eye sockets widened as he felt a stabbing pain...well he just fell for the oldest trick in the book, he laughed slightly "kid that's...cold" he said knowing any minute he will fade away...but...he wasn't.

He didn't feel the pain anymore...he felt...strange, feeling the girl hug him so tightly gave him a strange sense of...joy?  
Like back when Papyrus was just a kid...Sans didn't like this emotion but the girl released her hug giving a small smile, Sans...was silent...he couldn't say a word...why couldn't he say anything?  
"Let's go Daddy" the girl said giving a giggle, Sans wanted to say 'I'm not your dad' but his mouth spoke strange words, "yes sweetie" and began to follow her...Sans was thankful that he could think...maybe over time he could gain control, what did this girl do?

Sans stopped in his tracks his sockets widening seeing his brother, he quickly stopped the girl thankful he had some form of control back...as long as he was thinking about her safety, "uh sweetie hide behind that conveniently shaped lamp" he said pointing to the lamp.  
The girl nodded as she ran and hid behind it just as Papyrus walked in "sup, bro?" Sans asked as Papyrus glared at him in anger "YOU KNOW WHAT'S 'SUP,' BROTHER!" Papyrus yelled making the girl shiver in fear and Sans could feel her fear, he had to stay calm..."bro...can you speak quieter...please?" Sans asked.  
Papyrus blinked "sorry...but it's been eight days and you still haven't..." pausing for some effect "recalibrated. your. puzzles" he stated one at a time, "you just hang around outside your station, what are you even doing?" he asked as Sans mentally chuckled oh this was going to be fun maybe the girl would like it too..."staring at this lamp. it's really cool. do you wanna look?" he asked.

Papyrus growled again and began stomping his foot angrily it almost made the little girl laugh...this angel was funny "no, I don't have time for that!" he yelled, "what if a human comes through here?" he asked not giving Sans enough time to answer "I want to be ready, I will be the one, I must be the one, I will capture a human!" he said before stopping his stomping and began to pose "then, I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS..." he declared "will get all the things I utterly deserve, respect...recognition...I will finally be able to join the ROYAL GUARD!" he yelled still posing.  
The girl really liked this angel Sans felt more calm maybe...that protective feeling was just a one time thing "people will ask, to, be my, 'friend?'" Papyrus asked hopeful but Sans didn't get to answer not that it mattered "I will bathe in a shower of kisses every morning." Papyrus said happily.  
"hmm...maybe this lamp will help you." Sans said knowing his brother wouldn't take the hint "SANS!" Papyrus yelled shocking the girl into fright once more and Sans felt that feeling to protect he probably shouldn't mess around so much "you are not helping! You lazybones!" he yelled back to stomping his foot once more, "all you do is sit and boondoggle!" he continued his tyraid, "you get lazier and lazier every day!" he finally finished.  
Sans couldn't resist a pun..."hey, take it easy. i've gotten a ton of work done today." he said "a skele-ton" he said winking, he then turned to the right and winked at nothing "SANS!" Papyrus yelled again stopping his stomping, "come on. you're smiling." Sans said feeling his calm lazy self again.  
"I am and I hate it!" Papyrus declared angrily before sighing "why does someone as great as me...have to do so much just to get some recognition..." he said once again Sans couldn't resist a pun "wow, sound like you're really working yourself..." Sans said pausing "down to the bone." he finished, the little girl couldn't help unleash a giggle as Sans once again turned to the right and somewhat shrugged at nothing "ugh!" Papyrus said annoyed "I will attend to my puzzles...as for your work?" he asked readying a pun of his own "put a little more, 'backbone' into it!" he said and began laughing "NYEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEH" then walked away, but he rushed back for one last "HEH!" before leaving again.

Sans sighed "ok, you can come out now." he said as the little girl rushed back to Sans "angel funny" she said seeming happy as Sans glared at her "listen...sweetie" he said getting her attention...he had control enough to make sure she didn't lay a finger on his brother "if you so much as harm my brother...you will have a bad time" he said making the girl frown and start tearing up.  
Sans gasped as he felt a stinging pain in his soul what did this girl do to him?  
"Does Daddy...hate me?" the girl asked as Sans covered his chest "n-no...I'm sorry...I...D-Daddy was joking..." he said as he felt the pain slowly fade when the girl smiled "Daddy funny too...let's see the angel Daddy" she said starting to walk where Papyrus went.

Sans sighed he couldn't believe the trouble he was in...he hoped maybe...this was a bad dream, the girl gave off a scream causing Sans to rush forward and without thinking he summoned a blaster and fired he heard a scream then a shattering noise of a soul.

*YOU WON!  
*You earned 10 XP and 20 gold.  
*Your LOVE increased

Please...let this be a dream...

Anger...that's what Sans was feeling...or he would if he didn't feel this overwhelming sense of protectiveness and pride, he just killed an innocent monster...how could he?  
"YAY DADDY KILL THE BAD MAN!" the little girl cheered and walked towards him "come on daddy" she said taking his hand and dragging him, not that it mattered he had no choice but to follow...crap...what if he hurts Papyrus?

The two followed the path and Sans saw Papyrus again he knew his brother would never harm a child "Sans there you a-" Papyrus said spotting the little girl in front as she stared at Papyrus "SANS is...is that a human?" Papyrus asked, Sans hoped his brother would get his message "nah bro it's a rock" he said.  
Papyrus glared at Sans "I am not stupid Sans..." he said before coughing "HUMAN!" he yelled slightly spooking the child causing Sans to teleport straight in front of Papyrus giving him a mean death glare causing Papyrus to back up nervously "S-Sans?" he asked causing Sans to snap out and smile nervously.

"Sorry bro...just wanted to be close to ya...you know me" Sans said and Papyrus calmed down "your right...come along Sans we have puzzles to do" he said starting to walk off...he soon noticed Sans wasn't following "what's the matter lazybones?" he asked.  
Sans winked "just give me a min bro, gotta talk with the human...get em prepared" he said as Papyrus smiled "yes but no silly jokes" he replied about to walk away "aw but bro...my puns are very" Sans started as Papyrus glared "don't..." he said "humerus" Sans finished "ARGH" Papyrus yelled as he stomped off as Sans chuckled almost forgetting about the girl.

"Hehehehe" the girl laughed snapping him out of his happy state as he turned to her happy smiling face, that sense of pride and happiness...he didn't want to feel it.  
"Come on Daddy..." she said as she walked past him forcing him to follow her once more...he soon noticed they were coming toward Doggo's station "COMING UP" Sans yelled giving Doggo a heads up so he wouldn't spook the girl and he didn't have to hurt someone.

Doggo hearing Sans just smoked a dog biscuit as he was passing by, Sans sighed thankful soon they reached Papyrus again across the snow "ah human you have arrived this is your first puz-" he began to say but the little girl only walked forward this angel interested her...she wanted to befriend the angel.  
"Um human...please go back so we can do the puzzle" Papyrus asked instead she only walked more forward "Sans the human isn't listening" he said, he noticed how close Sans was to the girl...almost...too close "Sans...are you okay?" he asked, Sans smiled "yeah course I am...Paps...why don't ya head home...make some spaghetti?" he asked praying Papyrus would listen to him.

But Papyrus wasn't the one to always listen "no I will capture the human...maybe the next puzzle will stop them" he said rushing off but the girl frowned...how dare this angel run from her "Daddy...time to play tag..." she said as she followed the road and Sans too followed.  
A few more of the royal guard popped up, Sans was relieved that they ran off when he gave them a glare...he wouldn't have to kill anymore... "Oh my GOD JERRY!" Sans yelled annoyed as the girl hid behind Sans "just LEAVE!" he yelled again, Jerry huffed not seeming to care, "DADDY!" the girl yelled making Sans fire as Jerry screamed.

*You won  
*Your LOVE increased

No it was not worth killing Jerry...as annoying as he was, thanks to Sans shortcuts they passed the ice puzzle and they reached the tile puzzle..."Sans, human...there you are" he said as Sans sighed "this next puzzle-" Papyrus began to say but instead the girl walked forward with Sans close behind "um...okay?" Papyrus said unsure what to do "okay fine the next puzzle will surely stop you!" he yelled and left making the girl angry..."we're it..." she mumbled.  
Sans was unsure what the girl had planned he prayed that she would just pass him just like with the others Sans noticed Papyrus wasn't at the bridge and sighed in relief he was sure the traps would have sent him on the kill mode.

The girl's eyes widened when they entered the town, Sans at first didn't care but then he felt her fear...  
*No

"Daddy" the girl said as she ran behind him.  
*Please no...  
"Kill Daddy" the girl commanded.  
Sans's eye sockets went black as he summoned blasters, some monsters noticed Sans happy smiles on their faces...until they started getting wiped out.  
All the monsters they avoided...killed in one place...EVERYONE!

*Your LOVE increased  
Again  
*Your LOVE increased  
AGAIN!  
*Your LOVE increased  
More...  
*Your LOVE increased  
MORE!  
*Your LOVE...is maxed out...

Sans had that same wide smile on his face...he felt nothing..."DADDY!" he heard his little girl yell, he turned to look at her...his pupils returning he...couldn't remember anything...what happened?  
Turning back he saw dust everywhere and tears filled his eyes "how...many?" he asked himself checking his stats and his eyes widened.  
*Impossible

Sans  
LV 999999999  
HP 999999999/999999999  
AT 999999999 DF 999999999  
EXP 999999999

Sans fell onto his knees tears falling down then suddenly he felt pain in his soul, the girl started crying "Daddy..." she said, Sans started laughing "I'm...okay s-sweetie..." he said as the pain slowly faded and he stood up.  
He was thankful...Papyrus wasn't here, the girl started on her walk again and Sans...followed.

His eyes widened when he saw Papyrus standing in their path "HUMAN...and...Sans?" Papyrus asked as Sans stared "bro...please get out of their way" he begged, Papyrus sighed and gave Sans a small smile "you know I can't Sans..." he replied seeming to look away for a moment "I got your message...it really is a rock..." he added.  
Sans wished he could cry he really did...but he couldn't as the girl walked toward Papyrus slowly as Sans's eyes were starting to black out "bro...please" Sans begged, Papyrus just smiled "do not worry brother...remember...it'll all reset" he said as Sans's sockets went blank "Daddy...tag" she said.

Sans's blaster fired...he was gone...just a scarf...Sans didn't care anymore...he didn't want to care..."just kill me kid" Sans begged, the girl turned a wide smile on her face and his eyes widened as a flush of memories came to him, red eyes, wide smile...those eyes, that smile..."Daddy remember?" the girl asked.  
Sans growled...and smiled "heh...I do...CHARA!"

**Author's Note:**

> I was originally not going to post Undershock here but I'm enjoying it so here ya go!


End file.
